


Be my Valentine

by acklesaddicted



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 03:03:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9696857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acklesaddicted/pseuds/acklesaddicted
Summary: Valentine's day for the Ackles family





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little Valentine's treat for all the Jenneel lovers out there. Let me know waht you think! thank you.

After she took JJ to school, Danneel was back home and was currently cuddling little Arrow while Zep was sleeping.

It was Valentine's Day and Jensen was currently in Vancouver working. Sure it was hard not being together like those lovey dovey couple that you always see in the movies, but they were used to it.  
Used to not focusing just on important dates but loving every minutes that they get to spend together.

'We have to make something special for daddy today, uh?' she said to the little baby in her arms

In that moment the doorbell rang

'Oh, let's see who's at the door'

Danneel opened the door to be greeted by a man

'Hello Ma'am' he said smiling 'If you can sign here, I have a delivery to make'

'oh, ok sure' she was handed the pen and proceeded to sign while the young man jogged back to the truck.

When she finished, she shifted Arrow to have a better grip on her, and in front of her there was an enormous bouquet of flowers.

Sunflowers. Her favorites.

'Here Ma'am let me put these inside for you' said the delivery guy seeing that she had a little baby in her arms 'there you go, you must be a very lucky woman. Have a nice day!'

And with that he was gone, leaving Danneel alone with the flowers

'Huh, look Arrow they're beautiful' she nudged the little girl who in response yawned a little bit ' 'kay, I'm going to put you down in the crib for a bit'

She waited until the baby was asleep and gently she put her down putting a soft blanket over her little chest that was raising up and down.

Danneel then came back in the living room to admire the flowers and noticed a note mixed in the bouquet. She took it and started to read

“Dear Danneel,  
My beautiful girl, even if we're not together physically today, I sent these to remember you that I always think of you.  
Thank you for everything, for your love, for our kids.  
Can't wait to see you, Love you.

Your Jensen

P.S. : Sunflowers are your favorites right? Don't ever say that I don't know what you like ;)”

'Damn you Ackles, always with the right thing to say' she said to no one in particular smiling to herself

After that she really didn't had time to call Jensen 'cause it was time to pick JJ to school

Of course the second she saw the flowers she started squealing about the size of the bouquet

'So JJ, daddy sent me those flowers because today, it's Valentine's Day' she started to explain 

The little girl immediately started talking

'How about we make daddy a card' she said hoping that her mother would say yes to her request

Danneel had a smile on her face 'well, missy, that is a great idea' she said 'you wanna go grab everything that will need?'

'Yes yes yes!' JJ jumped up and down and sprinted towards her room

She came down a few minutes later with paper, pens, glitter and a big smile on her face

After a good solid hour, after feeding the twins, after making sure that JJ was finished with her art work, the card for Jensen was finally ready

She texted Jensen, who told her that he was still working and couldn't speak right now

When he was finished for the day it was past JJ's bedtime, so when he facetimed his wife he was greeted just with her. Not that he minded, of course

'Hi honey' he said 'happy Valentine's day, did we have a delivery this morning?'

Danneel laughed 'of course we did, you know this, And by the way, thank you, they are gorgeous'

Jensen had a soft smile on his face 'No problem, we're going to celebrate better this weekend'

'Oh' said Danneel 'JJ made a thing for you today, she as supposed to show you this herself, so toworrow when she mention it, act like you're surprised' 

'You got this' said Jensen, while he saw that she was trying to reach something on the bedside table

'Ok here we go' Danneel said holding a card in front of the camera to let Jensen see.

It was a pink card with splash of red glitter basically everywhere and in the middle it was written “Be my Valentine”

Jensen couldn't help the big smile appearing on his face, his heart was warm at the sight and made a little pout when the face of his wife was back on the screen

'Ya'll are too good for me' he said

Danneel smiled 'Sorry it's not much'

'Sweetheart are you kidding me? It's one of the most adorable thing I've ever seen' Jensen reassured her.

In that moment a little cry was heard.

'I think Zep is ready to be fed' said Danneel

''Kay babe, go, I'll talk to you tomorrow, love you beautiful, happy Valentine's day' He put his index up in the air

'Love you too baby, goodnight' and raised her own finger as to touch Jensen's one.

A little gesture, a little sign of the love that each of them had for the other


End file.
